Colloidal silver is a natural antibiotic and preventative against infections. In the past, colloidal silver was administered by physicians as an antibiotic to kill infectious bacteria. While not wishing to be limited by the following theory, it is believed that silver may act as a catalyst to disable an enzyme that one-celled bacteria and fungi need for their oxygen metabolism, without interfering with human enzymes of bodily functions. Silver has also found use in coatings to provide antimicrobial properties.
Methods exist to produce silver colloids. Known chemical methods, however, produce low quality silver colloids that are highly unstable with time. The silver colloids prepared by these chemical methods settle out of solution quickly, e.g., in a matter of minutes.
One method that produces high grade silver colloids comprises a process that collides water and silver particles in an electric current so that the silver particles and water disperse around and bind to each other. This electro-colloidal process provides very fine silver particles suspended indefinitely in water. The electro-colloidal process, however, is expensive.
There is thus a long-felt need in the industry for a method of forming silver colloids by a process that may be cost-effective and may provide a silver colloid that is stable for longer periods of time.